legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryac Brightlite
Ryac Brightlite is one of the known galaxy's best Bounty Hunter. The only reason he can call himself one of the best is because he's still alive, after being in the business for 25 years. Before becoming a Bounty Hunter he was Part of the Grand Army of the Republic as a Special Forces Commando. When the Clone Wars ended, Ryac along with 2 others left the Army and persued a career as mercenaries. One of them died, one of them went missing, nowadays he travels around alone. Description Ryac is quite a mysterious person, you could spend years researching information on him, but there would always be more to find. Personality There are 2 sides to Ryac, the good, and the bad. On his good side, he's a nice guy and a real kind soul, he would do his best to help people in need and always try to do the right thing. On the flip side of the coin, there is the bad guy. The bad side of him has done some truly terrible things in the past, and there is no evil he wouldn't be prepared to commit. When the bad guy is out, it's advisable to give him a wide berth as you could very well end up in a body bag for so much as looking at him the wrong way. Weapons With the ammount of Weapons And Explosives in Ryac's arsenal he could start a small war. While he uses all of his Weapons on occasions he does have several favourites. Caelli-Merced "Reaper" Sniper Rifle By far Ryac's favourite weapon, the "Reaper" Rifle is a long range, light weight, highly accurate Sniper Rifle. This rifle was the Standard Issue Rifle for Special Forces Snipers in the Grand Army of the Republic. Nowadays there are very few of these rifles still in use as Caelli-Merced, the company that made them went Bankrupt when the Clone Wars ended. The rifle is 1304mm long and very light, weighing in at just under 3kg fully loaded making this a very easy weapon to wield. It is an an energy weapon that is loaded with a cylindrical bottom loading Tibanna Gas Cartridge capable of supplying enough gas for 500 shots before a reload is necessary. The original model of this weapon came with a fixed stock and a secured barrel but Ryac is his time made some modifications. The fixed stock has been replaced with a special forces style extendible stock, and the barrel has been replaced with an un-screwable model, where all but 2 inches of the barrel can be removed turning the Sniper Rifle into a Carbine in seconds, without sacrificing accuracy or stopping power. The front part of the body of the gun is fitted with an RIS system allowing some modifications such as Torches, Grip's, Laser Aiming Modules etc. to be attached. Kinbro Industries "Phantom" Automatic Combat Shotgun The majority of battles nowadays are fought with laser carbines but nothing can beat the lose-range stopping power of a Shotgun that fires good old fashioned shells. Weighing in at almost 8kg the Phantom is one of the heaviest shotguns in existence and it's overall length of 755mm makes it one of the most compact in existence. The Shotgun is loaded via an 12 round bottom loading box magazine loaded with .75 Calibre "Frag Storm" shells which are fed into the chamber automatically. The shotguns accuracy falloff is 20 yards so it's only really useful in close combat situations but has the stopping power to cut a fully armoured stormtrooper in half, definitely a weapon to be relied on. Kinbro Industries "Vortex" Battle Rifle Made by the same company as the Phantom Shotgun, the "Vortex" Battle Rifle is Kinbro's most profit making piece of kit. It doesn't have the same stopping power as other rifles but its reliability record is second only to that of Imperial E-11 Weapons. The rifle is built with extremely sturdy lightweight alloy which is laced with a compound that makes the rifle immune to EM affects, immune to the elements, and it's even usable for a limited period underwater. The Vortex is loaded via a small panel on the left had side of the body of the gun with a 250 cap E-Type Tibanna Gas Cartridge. The advantage of using E-Type gas is that the discharge is much quieter than conventional Tibanna Gas making it ideal for stealthy operations, and the bolt is a purple colour which looks really cool. Clone Wars After a Separatist invasion of his Homeworld of Symeria, Ryac and his best friend Karl Margo decided to join the ranks of the Grand Army of the Republic. After graduating Basic Training with honours they were put through Special Forces training. Both Symerians passed that and were assigned to a Special Forces squad. His Squad Ryac and Karl were assigned to the same Special Forces Squad. In the squad not including them were 4 members, one other member would join later in the War. Skins First of all was the Squad Leader, Lieutenant Tandol Starfast, nicknamed "Skins". Skins had been a volunteer in the Republic Security Force for years and when the Clone Wars broke out he was conscripted into the newly formed Republic Army as a junior Officer and placed in command of a Special Forces Squad. He was a natural leader and the members of his squad that followed him respected him, not because of the bars on his shoulder, but because he respected his squad. He earned the nickname of "Skins" because he had a bald head and was always clean shaven. Dave Next was the squad's 2IC, or Second in Command, Master Sergeant Davina "Dave" Lioco. Dave had also been in the Republic Security Force with Skins as her superior. When Skins' Special Forces Squad was formed he got to pick who he wanted to be part of it and Dave was immediately picked to be his 2IC and put through Special Forces training. She was extremely skilled in demolitions and was very competent at using all manner of explosives whether it be using them to destroy something, or disarming them. She was also an exceptional martial artist and could most of the time successfully defeat two or three people in hand-to-hand combat simultaneously. Her nickname was "Dave" because she was a tomboy to the extreme. Doc Every Squad needs a Medic and this Squad's Medic came in the form of Corporal Amy "Doc" Vella. Like Skins and Dave, Doc had been in the Republic Security Force but had only just finished training before the Clone Wars began. She too was conscripted into the Republic Army and after excelling at Basic Training, was fast-tracked to Special Forces training. Skins took Doc into the squad at Dave's recommendation. She was nicknamed "Doc" because nearly all Medic's in the Army were called Doc. Pounce Communication with the Base of Operations or the Orbiting Command Ship was essential and Lance-Corporal Helena "Pounce" Makepeace was the Squad Communications Specialist. Pounce enlisted in the Republic Army at the outbreak of the Clone Wars and was promoted to Lance Corporal during Special Forces Training. Skins picked Pounce to join his Squad because she had an exceptional aptitude for Guerilla Warfare. She was called "Pounce" because she was an expert at ambushes. She's the one who taught Ryac everything he knows about Guerilla Warfare Fish Onto the first of the Symerian's now, Private Ryac Brightlite was chosen to join Skins' Special Forces Squad because he excelled at Marksmanship during Basic Training and survived the First Battle of Symeria when the Seperatists attacked. After Basic Ryac graduated as his intake's best marksman, so was put through Special Forces Sniper School. He was issued his C-M "Reaper" Sniper Rifle when training was completed and immediately snapped up by Skins as the squad Sniper. Ryac was given the nickname of "Fish" because during training he could hold his breath underwater for almost 20 minutes unaided. Puff Ryac's partner in Crime since the two of them were toddlers Private Karl Margo joined the Republic Army with Ryac and they both went through Basic Training together. Similar to Ryac, Puff excelled in a certain field, this one was Heavy Weapons. At Ryac's recommendation, Puff was chosen to join the Squad as a Heavy Weapons Specialist. He was an awesome shot with the AAA guns and could launch Grenades and Rockets with pinpoint accuracy. Ryac's nicknamed him "Puff" because he was a chain smoker. Dr-Ken Joining about a year after Puff and Ryac, Ken joined the Squad as an Engineer. He had no Surname, his name was just Ken. Ken was assigned to the Squad by the Battalion Commanding Officer as Vehicular Combat was becoming more and more common, and the Squad would be left quite vulnerable without somebody who knew how to repair and maintain a vehicle while in Combat. Ken was given the nickname "Dr-Ken" because before being drafted he was studying to be a Doctor of Engineering. Galactic Civil War The Galactic Civil War was a very busy time for Ryac, and more than once he very nearly lost his life. The Bounty Hunter Wars Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, the leader of the Black Sun Crime Syndicate Prince Xizor along with Emperor Palpatine formulated an intricate plan to destroy the Bounty Hunters Guild from within. Over a period of time and with the aid of Boba Fett, members of the Guild began to turn against eachother. Eventually the guild split into two smaller guilds. However Xizor wasn't satisfied. An Imperial Officer named Trhin Voss'on't was hand-picked by Palpatine himself to engineer the Guilds final downfall. A huge bounty was placed upon him, and the supposed reason for the bounty was that he'd killed everybody aboard his Star Destroyer and along with a skeleton crew, sold some useful parts of the ship and made off with huge sums of money. The bounty was so high that every Bounty Hunter in the galaxy went after it, and the already fragile Bounty Hunters Guild shattered when all the Hunters began killing each other off trying to claim the prize themselves. Around 80% of the galaxies hunters were killed on the hunt, only the best managed to survive. Ryac's Involvment Like every other hunter Ryac immediately went after Trhin Voss'on't, and he was not exempt from all the infighting in the guild. He was first ambushed at the marks last known location by two Rodian Bounty Hunters named Neesh and Thuku. The Symerian Flames dropped out of Hyperspace and came under fire from the two hunters, Ryac was forced to land on the planet nearby. His ship was quite badly damaged and definately needed a trip to the repair bay but luckily the targeting computer was still working and one of the missile tubes was still operational. As the two Rodians in their Fighter swooped down into the atmosphere to deliver the final blow Ryac managed to achieve a lock and returned fire with a Proton Torpedo. The missile scored a direct hit before Neesh and Thuku could take evasive action and their ship exploded into a brilliant fireball. Another Bounty Hunter named Djas Puhr decided to try and elimate Ryac from the competition aswell. The Sakiyan worked out where Ryac was going to be and laid a trap for him, but through an R/KAI contact the Symerian found out about the ambush and shot Djas dead before he had time to implement it. Ryac also took it upon himself to try and eliminate some of the competition. The Trandoshan hunter by the name of Bossk flew a ship called the Hound's Tooth, a modified version of a light freigher, and this particular model was poorly equipped for space battles. Waiting at the Ord Mandel Space Station, the Symerian double checked all of his ships systems. Both Missile Bays were fully loaded and armed, Quad Laser batteries charged, targeting computer ready to lock, engines on standby, and finally Shields up. Right on cue Bossk exited from Hyperspace and the moment he had a target lock, Ryac opened fire with a salvo of Missiles. Bossk was quick off the mark aswell and fired Flares which caused all but one of the Proton Torpedoes to miss. The one that did land scored a direct hit. Screams of protest came over the Comm from the Ord Mandel Station Commander but they were ignored, Ryac instead concentrating on the battle with the Hound's Tooth. Both vessels took evasive action and opened fire. The two Quad Lasers from the Symerian Flames and the four Twin-Barrel lasers from the Hound's Tooth exchanged fire both sides scoring several direct hits. Keeping the ship flying at maximum velocity Ryac was able to dodge most of Bossk's attacks and his Shields bore the brunt of the shots that hit, nevertheless he wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. The Sensor Station let out several loud beeps to announce the arrival of an Imperial Frigate. Straight away followed by an order to Stand Down. Ryac ignored this aswell. More beeps from the Sensor Station indicated that the Imperial vessel had launched a squad of TIE Fighters. With no way of surviving an encounter with Imperial Fighters Ryac activated his Hyperdrive and jumped away. ((Work in Progress)) RESOLUTION D100 Character Sheet Current Stats Skills Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. Category:Human Category:NPCs